I Can See the Stars Here
by candyfrance
Summary: In the small town of Happy Harbor, the residences aren't quite used to change. But when that busted up Ford Falcon rolls down the dusty road and out steps a mysterious, seductive tycoon of blonde hair and heeled boots, the folks of Happy Harbor have no idea what's in store for them. Small town AU, tons of shipping-mainly Artemis&Wally.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing any sort of Fan Fiction, so please forgive me if its a bit rough along the edges. This is the first chapter of many. Review/favorite if you enjoy :)_

* * *

There's a certain way things are done in Happy Harbor. A status quo one might say. The people here are friendly enough, they just might not be too welcome to a stranger in the mix. It's that stereotypical small town environment where everyone knows everyone. There's about twenty something kids at the high school, and that's just a rough estimation.

You've got Megan Morse. Cute, bubbly red head. One can never refuse her cookies. Her uncle John is the priest at the local church. There's Megan's boyfriend Wally West. Together, they look like the average fifties couple with their matching red hair and winning smiles. Wally's captain of the cross country team, track team, and Science Club. He'll never turn down a free meal. Especially from his best friend Dick Grayson. Dick and his father practically own the entire town. After Bruce Wayne adopted Dick, he decided to settle down from the big city life and took residence in one of his smaller towns. They own the biggest house in all of town, they even have a butler. Alfred cooks the best food that anyone has ever tasted. It's even put a smile on Conner Kent's face. Conner doesn't talk much. And when he does it's usually a gruff comment about something negative. Not that one could blame him, his father Clark Kent went forever without knowing he had a son. When he got a call from the Cadmus Foster Service saying that Conner's mother had passed, he was not pleased to find out that it would be him who was now responsible for the boy. Conner spends most of his time out of the house, typically on the football field or with his good friend Kaldur'ahm. Kaldur'ahm—or Kaldur for short shares Conner's daddy problems. He never knew his father, but lives with his respected mentor Arthur. They're always working, always training. It's thought that Arthur has hopes that Kaldur will follow in his footsteps of being a world proclaimed swimmer.

And that's just to name a few. Most of these kids have known each other since they were in diapers. They're not particularly used to having new people just join in with them. They can be cold. Heartless. But in some cases they can be flirtatious. Sometimes both.

No one in Happy Harbor will ever forget the day she arrived. In fact, it changed all of their lives forever.

It was a late, dusty summer night. The sun had sank just below the tree line and almost everyone had resided to their homes to spend the rest of Sunday night with their families. The only sounds you could hear from outside was the monotonous chirp of the crickets and the crackling of radios. It was peaceful. It was calm. That was when she came.

People peaked out of their screen doors when they heard the blaring of sixties rock music combined with the grinding of old brakes interrupting their routine tranquility. Wally West was the first to see her. He walked out on his porch, ready to give someone a piece of his mind. The door to the old Ford Falcon opened and she stepped out. There was something about her heeled boots and Rapunzel like hair that made him wonder who the hell did this girl think she was? But the same thing turned him on all the same.

"You can't just park in the middle of the road!" He shouted. The girl turned to look at him.

"Where else am I supposed to park?"

"A_ driveway?" _The girl laughed and continued walking. As much as Wally hated to, he watched her walk away. Though this girl seemed to have some serious issues, he still couldn't help but thinking-_Damn. _She wore tight fitting blue jeans and a thin white tank top. Her high heeled black boots stopped about three inches She continued walking past the normal area of houses where everyone lived and crossed over through the woods. Only one person lived past there—Paula Crock. She's as sweet as sugar and gentle as a mama swan. No one knows much about her. Every once in awhile she'll wheel out of her house to water her geraniums. No way was this girl going in the right direction. Wally stepped from his porch, ready to follow her.

"Wally!" Megan called from her own porch. "Where are you going?"

"I…" The girl had disappeared from his sight. "Nowhere, babe." He sighed. Megan walked over, her pleated pink skirt ruffling in the cool breeze. Wally tucked a stray strand of red hair behind Megan's yellow headband, admiring how pretty she was.

"Who was that?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. "She looks like trouble."

"Beats me," Wally shrugged. His eyes kept wandering off of Megan's face on towards the forest. The girl intrigued him, as much as he hated to admit it. But Megan was right. She looked like trouble. And trouble was the last thing Happy Harbor needed.

Megan stayed on his porch until the sun set when her uncle called for her to come in. She obliged and planted a quick kiss on Wally's cheek. He knew he should probably go in, but he thought that he should probably wait to make sure this girl moves her car. The TV was still on in the living room, which meant his dad probably fell asleep to it. Wally's mom no doubt was in her bed reading some novel. They didn't seem to care what their son did at the moment. He waited what felt like hours for this girl, but twenty minutes later she strode out of the woods.

"Hey, you!" Wally called, stepping off the porch towards her. The girl turned to look at him, an amused look on her face.

"Did you wait up for me, sweetheart?"

Wally's face flushed red. "As if. I have a girlfriend. We're perfectly happy together. I just needed to make sure you move your dirty old car. It's a serious offense." The girl crossed her arms across her chest and leaned up against the car.

"A serious offense, huh? What'ya gonna do?" She leaned in close. "Spank me?" Wally stumbled backwards, his face now much redder than his hair. She laughed loudly. "Since you _must _know, I'm moving it."

"Where?" Wally asked once his composure returned. "Not at Paula's place, right? What are you—her daughter? That woman's a real trip."

"Yeah, actually."

"Really? You guys don't even look that alike...besides the—"

"Why is it any of your business?" She suddenly snapped, climbing into her car. She placed the keys in the ignition and the loud music returned, surely waking up the entire town. It took Wally a second to realize he was standing right in front of the vehicle. The girl honked the horn. "Move, will you?"

"I never got your name!" Wally shouted over the music, moving out of the way. The girl turned the music down slightly, leaning out the window.

"That's 'cause I never gave it to you." And with that, she began driving towards the woods. Wally sighed and started walking towards his porch. "Artemis!" He heard her shout once she was in the forest.

"Artemis," Wally whispered to himself. He glanced at Megan's house, then back at the woods before disappearing through the front door.

* * *

"Wally, will can you move these cupcakes to the front table? I spent extra time decorating them so that we can draw people in!"

"Anything for you, Sugar." Wally grabbed the box of cupcakes and gave his girlfriend a wink before walking to the front of the church. Today was the annual Back to School Bake Sale. The schools start registration today, which meant that the school supply list went out. The downtown area is always filled with tons of people, hunting for the best supplies. The church is right in the center of town, so it's perfectly convenient for people to drop in and buy homemade baked goods for exactly a dollar. Of course, Megan was in charge of it.

"Heads up!" Dick Grayson shouted as he sped into the front entrance of the church. He was moving seemingly fast, and it didn't look like he could stop. Wally grabbed the back of Dick's shirt before he crash landed into a marble statue of Jesus. "Thanks," He said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Roller skates?" Wally asked, observing Dick's feet. "Really man?"

"Faster means of travel. Babs is sporting a pair somewhere too," Dick responded. "Which reminds me…get a load of the new girl? Hot, am I right?" Wally's ears perked as he sat the box of cupcakes down on the table.

"Her name is Artemis," He said, feeling a bit possessive. "And yeah. Let me talk about how hot I think she is in my girlfriend's uncle's church. Not to mention _God's _house."

Dick smirked. "So you _do _think she's hot. Interesting. That was quite the entrance she made though. Good taste in music might I add. Think I got a chance?" Wally waved to an elderly couple that passed through and turned back to his best friend.

"Grayson, she looks almost twice your age."

"So?"

"Hey Dick!" Megan chirped as she entered the room. "Lovely skates. I just saw Barbara in identical ones, not two minutes ago in the back. You guys look great!"

"Thanks, Megs. And your cupcakes smell delicious." Dick leaned over the box Wally put out. "In fact, I think I'll be your first customer. Here's two bucks. One for me, one for Babs. I'm sure Bruce will be by at the end to buy you out, as usual." Megan's face lit up as she took the money.

"Two chocolates?" Wally asked. "Isn't Babs' favorite flavor vanilla?"

"What was that?" Dick asked as he began to skate away. "I can't hear you!" Wally chuckled and shook his head. The morning was off to an interesting start.

"Oh look, there's Conner!" Megan said. "I'm glad he came out today. I honestly didn't think he would. Clark has been real tough on him lately, despite all of Bruce's efforts." She waved him down and motioned for him to come here. "Good morning!" She told him with a huge grin on her face. Maybe a little bit too huge of a grin.

"Hey," Conner said quietly. "I uh, like your cupcakes." Megan giggled.

"Thanks, man," Wally responded, wrapping his arm around Megan. Megan glanced up at him.

"I'm glad you came," She said, still looking at Wally. "Maybe you can help with the clean up afterwards? Wally can't make it, we'll need another man around here. Uncle John will appreciate the help. And um, so will I, of course." Wally pursed his lips, waiting for Conner to respond.

"Yeah, sure. If you need me."

"We'd love to have you. You made quite the impression on my uncle at dinner the other night."

"You think so?" Conner's lips threatened to spread into a smile.

"Mhm," Megan responded, smiling softly. Wally wasn't sure what the hell was going on here, but he didn't like it. He balled his fingers into a fist and stood up as straight as he could.

"Do you wanna buy something, Kent? Don't waste our time just standing here."

"Wally!" Megan hissed, completely appalled. Her pale cheeks turned a rosy pink—and not the adorable blushing pink she turns when Wally compliments her.

"I'll just…I'll just have a cupcake I guess." Conner dug into his pockets and pulled out a crumpled one dollar bill. Megan sheepishly took it. "Thank you, Megan."

"Any time, Conner." He walked away, his hands in his pockets. "What's the matter with you?" She suddenly snapped, turning on Wally.

"What's the matter with me? You're the one blatantly flirting with this guy right in front of me! You had him over for dinner? And you didn't tell me?" Wally asked, completely bewildered.

"Because he is a _friend _and his home situation is not good."

"Well what does it mean that he 'made an impression'?" Megan turned around, refusing to look at Wally.

"I am not having this conversation right now. Especially not here." She adjusted her yellow sweater and stormed off. Wally groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm assuming that's your girlfriend, am I right?" Wally looked up, completely startled. It was that voice. A smooth, silky mixture of witty sarcasm and dark seductiveness. It was Artemis. She stood in front of the table, her blonde hair spilling down to her hips. She wore the same black, high heeled boots, but today her jeans were darker and she wore a low cut green t-shirt.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," Wally responded, hoping the nervousness wouldn't show in his voice. Something about this Artemis really got to him. He wasn't really sure what it was. He wanted to hate her—there was something about her that grinded his guts. But just like before, that same something made him attracted to her in the weirdest way.

"Whatta cutie," Artemis snapped her bubble gum. "Gotta love those pink and yellow sweater sets, am I right?" She laughed, leaning an elbow on the table. "No but for real, she's got a pretty face."

"I'm not just in it for the looks, you know."

"Clearly she's not either."

"Ouch," Wally smirked. "So what are you up to today?" Artemis dipped her pinkie into the frosting of one of the cupcakes.

"Back to school shopping like the rest of you. I'm only seventeen. I still need an education."

"I'm not too sure the schools here tolerate bad asses like you. You might get thrown out he first day. Also, you _might _wanna tone down flirting with me. People here won't receive it well," Wally told her, shaking his head.

"Oh believe me, Wally West. If I was flirting, you'd know it."

"You know my name?"

"From the looks of it, everyone knows your name. And only you know mine. Oh how intimate we are."

"Now _that's _flirting."

Artemis laughed. "Damn straight."

"Now Miss Crock, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh please, West. I'm not into you. It's just been fun to mess with you," She picked up the cupcake she licked. "Thanks for the free cupcake. See you around." Again, Wally watched her walk away. There was just something about her. Just something.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, ma'am!" Megan suddenly cried as she rushed through the doors. But it was too late, Artemis was gone. "You just let her walk off without paying?"

"I…"

"Here I come. Ready to apologize about Conner. Only to watch you let some floozy walk away with one of my cupcakes! Wally…" Megan pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Megs," Wally whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I love _you. _I love you _so _much. I love your red hair, I love your cupcakes, I love your smile, and I _love _your pink and yellow sweater sets. I love them. I love everything about you. You and only you. Do you get it?"

"Yeah. I get it," Megan sighed. "I love you too, Wally."

And that was the first time Wally lied to Megan Morse.


	2. Chapter 2

_The response for Chapter One was overwhelming. Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! Updates should be coming quicker now that school's out. This chapter introduces a lot of the main characters, so enjoy! (plus some Arrowfam). Please continue to review/favorite and follow :) _

* * *

The bake sale was in full swing by early afternoon. Wally had to make numerous trips back to the kitchen to retrieve many more boxes of delicious desserts. He and Megan manned the front table together, directing people to the depths of the church for the rows and rows of tantalizing goodies. Dick and Barbara continued to skate in and out of the church, buying each other the dessert they think the other would least like. Why? No one will ever know.

"Hey, if you wanted to stop and break for lunch I'm perfectly happy right here," Megan told Wally.

"You sure? It's not exactly a low moment right now, babe."

"No, no. I'm fine. You know I like to be busy. And _I _know you're always hungry. Don't think I didn't see you sneak that brownie about an hour ago." Wally grinned and planted a kiss on Megan's dainty pink lips.

"If you insist." He stepped out from behind the table and made his way towards Happy Harbor's finest diner. The Cave. Okay—it may not be the _finest _diner in all of Happy Harbor, but if Wally had to choose between one of their sweet, savory chocolate milkshakes and a steamy night with Megan, it would take him awhile to make up his mind. A tiny bell jingled as Wally pushed open the door. The smell of cigarette smoke mixed with chocolate syrup greeted him on his way in. The place was unusually crowded, most likely due to the school supply list release.

"If it isn't my favorite customer," Oliver Queen announced as his eyes landed on Wally. Oliver Queen—like Bruce Wayne was another big name in Happy Harbor. In fact, Ollie lived just east of Bruce's estate. Together, the two of them could probably pool enough money together to buy the entire town. _Probably. _

"Hey Ollie," Wally replied, taking a seat at the counter. "Nice crowd today, eh?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied with a laugh. "Although Roy over there's been helping you guys out. Every time someone tries to order off the dessert menu he points them in the direction of your bake sale. Dinah's pies are going stale out here." He pointed a greasy spatula in the direction of the tall, red haired waiter.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Roy called over, making a face of disgust at one of the pies.

"Can it, will you? So Dinah can't make pie…but she sure can make—"

"I swear to Christ, if you say love I'll turn in my apron now." Giving a low chuckle, Oliver returned to the kitchen. "For once, he made the right choice there." Wally laughed.

"Wouldn't last a day without you, huh?"

"You bet your ass. For all the years I've worked here, I still don't even understand why this place exists. Second richest man in town, blows money on a rustic diner. But then again, will anyone ever understand the mind of Oliver Queen?"

"My mind is a vast plane of various complexities that the average soul could barely fathom," Ollie called.

"What'll it be, West?" Roy asked, ignoring Oliver and getting out his pen.

"Just a large chocolate milkshake and a good old fashioned burger. Everything on it. And fries…don't forget the fries." Roy smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He quickly scribbled down the order and ducked back into the kitchen. The bell jingled again, announcing another person's entrance. Dinah Lance herself strutted in. Her blonde hair was askew and a motorcycle helmet was held under her arm. She must've taken Ollie's bike for a spin again.

"It's about time!" Oliver shouted from the tiny window outside the kitchen.

"Oh hush you," Dinah replied, taking a seat next to Wally. "I'm still off the clock." Dinah not only helped out at Ollie's restaurant, but she was the school's guidance counselor. She wasn't that awkward counselor that no one ever wanted to go for help with—she was that cool one. The one every kid felt comfortable sharing with. Dinah never judged. She always had that look of caring on her face, like she lived to hear your problems.

"Whatever," Ollie grumbled.

"He was insulting your pies, Dinah!" Roy cried from the back.

"My pies are the best thing that's ever happened to this diner and you know it!" She shouted to them. Before Ollie got the chance to explain that it was in fact _Roy _that was insulting the pies, the tiny bell jingled again. The entire mood in the restaurant shifted. The only sound anyone could hear was her heels clicking against the tiled floor. Whispers of, 'Who is that?' 'What is she _wearing?_' and 'Isn't that the girl from last night?' echoed through the diner. Wally could tell by the smirk growing on Artemis' face that she heard every single one.

"I've only spent about twelve hours in this town and I've already got a stalker," She purred as she approached the counter.

"I hope you're not referring to me," Wally grumbled.

"Artemis! I'm so glad you showed up," Dinah told her, wrapping Artemis in a hug.

"Well you offered, so I thought might as well," Artemis responded with a chuckle. The doors to the kitchen opened up. Both Roy and Oliver walked out.

"Oliver—this is Artemis Crock. She's looking for work, and I told her that we'd love to have her!" Roy's jaw dropped open as he slammed Wally's shake down.

"Hey Artemis! Nice to meet you, kid," Oliver stuck out a hand. "I'm Oliver Queen, feel free to call me Ollie. This here is Roy Harper. He's the other waiter around here. And trust me, he'd love to have some help." Artemis shook Oliver's hand and smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you all, too. So uh…do I need to interview or something?"

"Right, right. The interview. Haven't done one of these in a long time," Oliver looked to Dinah for assistance. She gestured for him to move on. "Sit down right here, kid. We'll do it with Wally as our witness. You need one of those, right?" This time he looked at Roy, who continued to stare angrily at Wally's milkshake. "All right now. First question. Um, any experience serving?"

"Nope," Artemis answered.

"That's fine. Can you balance a tray? Write quickly? Work a cash register?"

"Yes, yes, and I can learn."

"Okay," Ollie nodded enthusiastically. "How many pickles are too many pickles? Hamburger wise." Artemis smiled coyly.

"You can never have too many pickles. A pickleless burger is a boring burger." Oliver slammed his fist on the counter, grinning wildly.

"You're hired. When can you start?" Roy groaned and returned to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow?"

"Perfect!" Laughing, Oliver returned to the kitchen. Wally sipped his milkshake cautiously. Roy clearly wasn't open to the idea of a newcomer penetrating his environment. Wally couldn't blame him, either. For as long as anyone can remember, it's always been just Roy, Ollie, and Dinah running the diner. And now some stranger will be working right alongside him.

"You're seventeen, aren't you Artemis?" Dinah asked as Wally began to tune into the conversation.

"Yes ma'am. I should be starting my senior year…but as some would say, 'life happened,' so I never finished junior year at my old school."

"Ah. Well I don't know if you've met Wally yet, but he'll be a junior this year as well."

"Oh, I've met Wally, all right," Artemis replied with a devious grin.

"They call him Kid Flash around school. For his killer legs _and _other reasons I'll allow your mind to explore," Zatanna Zatara said smoothly as she strutted up to take a seat next to Dinah. "I'm Zatanna. You're Artemis. Killer heels, girl." And just when Wally thought Artemis' smirk couldn't get any wider.

"Thanks. Pleasure to meet you."

"Zee," Wally muttered in hello.

"Wow, West. I would've thought your greeting would be a bit more enthusiastic. I just gave you an exhilarating intro. I mean, I could've gone with the whole 'you and Dick are secretly dating thing,' because we all know that's true."

"That's it," Artemis snapped her fingers. "I knew I felt that vibe about you!"

"Oh shut up, both of you," Wally said as he flicked whipped cream from the top of his shake in their direction. Roy walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of Wally's s food, interrupting what would've been the whipped cream and napkin fight of the century.

"Ollie wants to see you in the kitchen," Roy muttered to Dinah. He didn't waste a second to storm back inside. She sighed and stood up.

"I'll talk to you all later."

"A diet Pepsi, please?" Zatanna called, holding her arms up. "Shit service as usual, Harper."

"Cut Roy some slack," A deep voice interrupted. "He looks quite upset." Everyone turned around to see Kaldur'ahm standing behind them.

"You know I'm just messing with him, Kaldur," Zatanna said quickly.

"Of course," He smiled. "I came up here to see what the matter was, but he returned to the kitchen too quickly for me. I suppose I might as well introduce myself." Artemis seemed to be too engaged in taking in Kaldur's appearance to give a shit about his name. He looked as if he had just returned from a swim, black athletic shorts and a Happy Harbor swim team t-shirt. "I am Kaldur'ahm. But you may call me Kaldur."

"I'm Artemis. And by the looks of your calves and biceps, you're a damn fine swimmer. And the shirt, of course." Kaldur chuckled.

"I like to think of myself as all right. But thank you."

_"Jesus Christ!"_

"Quick, get the door Barbara!" The whole diner could hear the two before they even entered.

"I'm gonna kill you, Dick Grayson! I'm gonna kill you!" The door flew open and Barbara and Dick stumbled in, both still wearing their skates. Dick had chocolate crumbs on the corner of his mouth, and Babs had pink frosting stuck in her bright, orange hair.

"Thanks, Megs," Dick called. Behind them, Megan and Conner walked in, their hands swinging a bit too close.

"Hey cupcake," Wally called. "What's going on?" Megan eyed Artemis as the group approached the counter before planting a soft kiss on Wally's cheek.

"Uncle John told me to take a break. On my way over, I ran into Conner. Then the two of us _literally _ran into Dick and Babs." The two of them collapsed onto the stools, breathing heavily. Barbara's hands lingered over the laces of her skates.

"You aren't cracking, are you?" Dick spoke up, a giant smirk on his face. Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"You wish. Where's Harper? I need something to drink."

"Make that two of us." Dick laid his head on the counter. Not two seconds later, his head perked up. "Is that the new girl I see?" Wally groaned and returned to his meal.

"Uh, hello," Artemis gave an awkward wave. "I'm assuming you're Dick."

"You assumed correctly," He said smoothly. "And dear Artemis—yes I know you're name. You'll learn soon that I know a lot more then I let on," He winked. Artemis giggled.

"So is it true what I heard about _you?" _Dick's sly smile weakened.

"What'd you hear?"

"You know," Artemis bobbed her head. "You and Wally…together…"

"God dammit, Zee," Dick snapped, grabbing a fry off of Wally's plate and tossing it at her. Zatanna, who had been holding in laughter the whole time, finally let it out. She ignored the fry and high fived Artemis, clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Bro!" Wally howled. "Don't touch my fries!"

"Believe me, Artemis," Megan interrupted, sliding awkwardly on Wally's lap. "Wally's straight." She pressed her palms against Wally's cheeks and moved his head to face her. Her sexy moment was ruined due to the fact that he currently had a mouth full of hamburger.

"Sorry, Sugar Pie," Wally murmured, swallowing. Megan stared at him for a few seconds, her expression completely unreadable.

"Yeah, I figured," Artemis said flatly. She then turned her attention towards Conner. "Now what about you, handsome?" Conner's face turned red as he shoved his hands into his pockets again. "Wanna tell me more about yourself?"

"Conner Kent," He muttered. Artemis laughed.

"Is that your name? I mean…you gave me absolutely no context what so ever with that." Conner muttered something that sounded like 'Whatever' and took a seat next to Barbara. "Okaaay…well you all know I'm Artemis, right? I've met Wally, Kaldur, Dick, Zatanna and I _think _Conner. Who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Barbara Gordon," Babs stuck out a hand. "My dad's the police commissioner here."

"Sweet. Nice to meet you." Artemis shook her hand firmly.

"I'm Megan Morse. Wally's girlfriend." Megan didn't offer a hand.

"All right. Yeah, I've heard about you. You make awesome cupcakes by the way." Megan smiled.

"Hey Artemis," Oliver peeked out from the kitchen door. "Could you come back here for a sec? I'd love to show you around if you don't mind."

"Sure!" She hopped up from her seat and walked towards the kitchen. Once she was all the way back there, Megan slipped into her stool.

"She seems…interesting. Definitely something of a flirt. Hopefully that'll tone down once she gets to know everyone, am I right?"

"I wouldn't call her a flirt, she's just confident. I like that. I say she's cool," Zatanna said.

"I second the motion," Dick waved a hand.

"You just think she's hot," Barbara commented, rolling her eyes. "Either way, I don't have a problem with her so far. Her hair is gorgeous."

"Okay—but calling her hot is just stating a general fact. I wouldn't go for it!" Dick protested.

"That's not what you said to me," Wally intervened, slurping his shake.

"I never really thought Dick was into blondes," Zatanna said with a coy laugh. Dick blushed ever so slightly, and Barbara's grip tightened on the counter. For such a small guy, Dick had it in with the ladies in this town. Everyone knows he's had a thing with Barbara since they were in diapers. But enter witty and mysterious Zatanna Zatara and the whole game changes.

"I believe Artemis will be a refreshing change to this town," Kaldur declared, clearing the awkward air. People murmured in agreement. Both Conner and Megan remained silent for the most part. Wally gnawed on his straw.

"She's certainly something all right," He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! I apologize immensely for the long wait. My family surprised me with a lovely vacation to welcome summer. So I thank you all for waiting patiently. Please continue to review/favorite :) Enjoy! (And a happy Fourth of July to you all, as well) _

* * *

School Supply Day came to a close around five o'clock when the doors to the school were locked up. Around that same time, Bruce Wayne strolled into the church and wrote a nice neat check for Megan. Barbara and Dick then skated through and picked up the remaining boxes of desserts with sloppy grins on their faces. Everyone had a full day of registering and hunting down supplies, and that sure worked up an appetite. Wally could smell the tantalizing aroma of his uncle's barbecue from the opposite end of town.

Barry Allen unhatched the lock of his picket fence and took the cover off his swimming pool. It didn't take long for people to take the hint. Backyard barbecues were a big deal in Happy Harbor. Everyone would grab something from their pantry and bring it on over to whoever's house it was at. This time, Barry and his wife Iris were the lucky hosts. Everyone knows Barry can grill a mean burger, so it definitely won't be a disappointment.

By the time Wally and his parent's arrived, the barbecue had already collected a crowd. Oliver stood by the grill, doing his best to assist in any way he could. Dinah, Iris, and Diana Prince—the principal at Happy Harbor High—were lounging by the pool. Kaldur and his good friend Tula sat with their feet in the water. Megan and her uncle were in an in depth conversation with Zatanna and her father. As soon as she noticed Wally, Megan excused herself from the conversation and began striding towards him.

"Hey," She said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey there. I see you're sporting the two piece wonder under there, huh?" Wally responded, running his fingers along the visible straps to her swimsuit. Megan giggled, brushing his fingers off.

"Stop it, you."

"All right, all right. But I can't wait to see it later," He sing-songed. Megan blushed.

"H-Hey Dick!" She suddenly called, waving at Dick. He skated through the open gate, a Tupperware container full of potato salad in hand.

"Long time no see Megs." Dick gave her a friendly nod of the head as he placed the container on the folding table that Iris placed out.

"Did you get your schedule?" Wally asked once Dick returned to them.

"Oh yeah. We've all gotta compare at some point. You guys wanna meet at the spot in the woods to check 'em out?" Megan and Wally nodded in agreement. "Great. I'll let everyone know." To nobody's surprise, Dick found himself skating in the direction of Zatanna first. Her face lit up once she saw him approaching. Wally shook his head.

"Who would've thought that any member of the female species would be attracted to Grayson?"

"He's cute, Wally. In that boyish way," Megan said with a slight giggle. Wally stared almost completely bewildered at his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Zatanna suddenly cried out. "You showed up!" Heads seemed to turn every time Artemis entered any given area. And the barbecue was no exception. Zatanna walked over towards her and slipped an arm around her shoulders, escorting her through the gate. "We were just talking about meeting at our signature spot in the woods behind Barry's house to compare schedules. Join us!"

"_Zatanna!_" Wally hissed. She looked up, a confused look on her face. "Come here."

"And you're being incredibly rude _because.._?" She asked as she approached.

"Wally be nice," Megan said under her breath.

"Why are you inviting her to _our _spot?" He asked in a low tone. "She's new in town, we don't even know her!" Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"My God, West. Chill out. What's your deal? It's not like we're inducting her into a sacred cult. I'm inviting her to sit on your uncle's shitty old pickup truck and look at pieces of paper." Dick skated up next to Megan with Kaldur trailing behind him.

"What's going on?"

"Your boyfriend's throwing a fit because I invited Artemis to come and compare schedules," Zatanna muttered. Dick laughed.

"If it is not an issue, I invited Tula too," Kaldur told them. "But she declined, stating that she wishes to go home early to rest." Wally sighed.

"Listen," Artemis interjected, stepping forward. "I don't have to come with."

"No Art—"Zatanna started.

"Don't worry Zee," Artemis said. "I don't go where I'm not wanted." She began to walk away, but Megan grabbed her arm.

"Stay," She insisted. There was an odd moment where a defensive look spread over Artemis' face when she felt Megan's slender fingers tighten around her bicep. But as quickly as that look came, it vanished. Giving one of her nervous laughs, Artemis nodded.

"If you guys are sure."

"Hell yeah we're sure," Zatanna told her, a giant grin on her face. "And just in time, here comes our loveable Conrad Kent." Conner walked through the gate, followed by a cheery Clark and his girlfriend Lois Lane.

"I brought dessert," Clark announced, motioning to the apple pie in Lois' hands.

"Thatta boy, Kent," Ollie cheered. "I haven't had good apple pie since Dinah took charge of desserts."

"You shut your whore mouth, Oliver Queen!" Dinah called. Conner noticed the tiny huddle and sheepishly joined in.

"Conner!" Dick cried, slapping him on the back. "We're gonna compare schedules at the truck once everyone gets here. We're waiting on Babs—she's probably in the bathroom or something," Zatanna giggled. But as if on cue, Barbara roller bladed through the entrance and rammed her hands straight into Dick's back.

"Way to ditch me back at the manor, asshole." Once Dick recovered from his stumble, he smirked.

"Hey, Bruce didn't want the potato salad to get mushy."

"Potato salad's _always_ mushy!" She protested loudly.

"Get a room you two," Wally grumbled. "Are we gonna do this schedule thing or what?" The group agreed and they began the trudge into the woods. Zatanna began complain about the amount of mosquitos in the woods this evening not six seconds into their trip, and Dick made a cheesy line about her being too sweet. This resulted in a 'The Most Cheesiest Pick Up Line' contest.

"Is your daddy a baker?" Wally asked, attempting a smolder towards Megan. "Because you've got some _nice _buns." Dick, who was walking behind Megan whistled loudly.

"That's the oldest one in the book!" Conner remarked with a chuckle.

"Do I hear a challenger?" Barbara shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth in a mock announcer voice. Conner grinned.

"All right, all right." He turned towards Megan. "Are you lost ma'am?" He asked as earnest as possible. Megan giggled and shook her head. "Well…heaven's such a long way from here." This resulted in several 'OH!'s and also a few obnoxious barking sounds.

"I bet I can smoke you all," Artemis spoke up.

"And another opponent enters the ring!" Barbara yelled. Artemis positioned herself in front of Wally, a sly smile on her face.

"Did you by chance sit in sugar?" She moved around so she could get a look. "Because _you _have a _sweet _ass." Zatanna stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a catcall.

"Ow ow!" Barbara whooped. Even Megan was laughing along with them all.

"Hey hey hey!" Dick objected. Everyone quieted. "I thought we all agreed that _I _had the best ass around here." Artemis ducked her head to get a look.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," She gave an approving nod. "Wally was just a vulnerable target. Look how red he is." Conner snorted.

"If Raquel was with us, she would win this pickup line challenge by far," Kaldur inferred. "She always tells me that corny pick-up lines are like a hobby to her."

"Who's Raquel?" Artemis asked.

"You'll meet her once school starts. She spends summers in South Dakota with some family," Megan explained.

"Mhm—Kaldur would know a thing or two about our little Rocket, wouldn't he?" Zatanna jeered, waggling her eyebrows.

"It seems, Zatanna, that you're always insisting that everyone is in some sort of romance," Artemis observed with a light laugh. "My kinda gal. And just to make others uncomfortable. Always the added bonus."

"Miss Crock," Zatanna slipped her arm around Artemis' waist. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship." Wally couldn't have been more grateful to see his uncle's old truck. Artemis making friends inside his tight knit group of friends was enough to make his stomach churn.

"Okay, so someone explain to me what's so special about this truck?" Artemis asked.

"Literally nothing," Conner deadpanned.

"Well I think it's pretty special," Barbara commented, sitting down on a log next to the truck. "No one else knows about it but us. And Barry of course."

"Well I'm sure people saw us venture into the woods," Artemis countered.

"Maybe it's not that special," Barbara replied, laughing.

"Well I suggest we get down to business, folks," Dick commanded, pulling his schedule out of his back pocket. Dick and Barbara were the two youngest of the group—Barbara being about a month or so older. This year they're heading into their sophomore year, so it wasn't likely they'd have many classes with Kaldur or Conner. Kaldur and Conner were seniors this year. That left Zatanna, Megan, Artemis and Wally as the juniors.

"Let me see yours, Grayson," Zatanna called. Dick skated over towards her and sat down next to her in the back of the trunk. "You're gonna get beat up in weight lifting, you know," She mumbled as her eyes scanned the paper.

"I can handle them," Dick replied, flexing obnoxiously.

"Lunch is all we have. That's lame." At Happy Harbor High (otherwise known as H cubed), everyone has lunch together. There's a very small amount of students—not enough to separate into different lunch hours.

"Dick and I have every class together. Besides weight lifting. I took Intro to Women's Studies," Barbara said.

"Hey!" Artemis remarked. "I'm taking Intro to Women's Studies. When do you have it?"

"Ninth period," She responded from memory.

"Sweet. Me too." Barbara grinned. Zatanna hopped down from the truck and strode towards Artemis.

"Let me see that schedule." Artemis handed her the paper with a smile. "We have physics together. Oh! And Psychology."

"Nice," Artemis commented. Before Wally knew it, everyone was surrounding Artemis, practically _shoving _their schedules in her face. She reacted wonderfully of course, smiling and laughing as if she was some celebrity.

"And what about you Kid Flash?" Artemis called to him. The circle around her sort of dismantled into pairs off to the side. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," She asked in a low voice. Wally stared at her for a few seconds. For the barbecue, Artemis pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, letting a few strands hang in her face. She had the same clothes from before on, but she slipped on a brown quarter sleeved jacket. Wally couldn't help but wonder if maybe Artemis had a swim suit on underneath, like Megan. A small part of him _really _hoped she did. "Hello? Wally?" His guilty thoughts were interrupted by Artemis snapping her fingers in his face.

"What? Sorry…sorry. Uh, here." Wally handed her the crumpled up piece of paper and waited while she went over it. He continued to glance over at Megan. Her eyes seemed to light up while she spoke to Conner. Not only that, but Conner's face looked like it had a smidge of emotion whenever he was around Megan. Wally really should be upset by that. But for some reason, he couldn't find himself angry.

"Well, you are a lucky boy," Artemis announced. "We've got every class together—except for five. So really we only have four classes. What kind of freak takes a running class?"

"A freak that's trying to get in shape for Cross Country season," Wally told her with a small smirk. Artemis laughed, shaking her head.

"Whatever." Artemis turned around and made her way towards Barbara and Zatanna. Wally couldn't help but watch her walk away. It was something about those jeans. Artemis noticed Wally watching.

"Perv," She mouthed. Wally turned around, a confused look on his faced. He then pointed to Kaldur, and shrugged. Artemis couldn't help but giggle before turning back to her conversation. Letting out a sigh, Wally knew that Megan must've been watching. And that was almost clear cut flirtation. At least, for Wally it was. But as he looked at Megan, all her attention was on Conner. Wally couldn't help but wonder if that was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Summer's always nice while it lasts, but it always goes by in a flash. The days were numbered for the kids in Happy Harbor, and there was a certain sadness in the air for everyone. Tan lines were fading, beach balls and tiki torches were put on clearance, and more importantly, bags were being packed—in more ways than one.

"How much time until the bus arrives?"

"Five minutes." Tula's knuckles were practically turning white as she gripped the handle of her suitcase for dear life. Kaldur carried her other suitcase, his face wrinkled in despair. Tula attends a boarding school every school year in Atlanta, Georgia. It was always hard to see her go, but no one took it harder than Kaldur. It's been clear for a very long time that he's got it bad for her. He invited Wally to come along for moral support. But all that meant was standing behind the two awkwardly while they gave each other a weepy goodbye.

"It's early," Kaldur mumbled as the bus pulled up in front of them.

"Kaldur," Tula whispered. Wally took a couple more steps back. But to his surprise, all she did was embrace Kaldur in a hug. "I'll see you next June."

"Indeed. It is already marked on my calendar." Tula laughed, still wrapped around him.

"I'll miss you."

"And you as well." Kaldur helped her onto the bus and made sure she was settled. He gave her one last hug, and reluctantly stepped off. As the bus took off, Tula waved out the window. Wally returned the wave, smiling softly. Not even two minutes after the bus was out of sight, a car sped down the interstate and turned into the town. Wally elbowed Kaldur. "Raquel is home."

"I envy you, Kal," Wally said with a laugh. The two stepped in Wally's car and drove back into town. The first thing they saw as they entered the neighborhood was a squealing Zatanna.

"_Raquel!_" She shrilled as she sprinted into Raquel's yard.

"_Zee!_" Raquel responded, dropping the bag she was carrying. Zatanna ran straight up to her and hugged her so tight, Wally thought Raquel may have died for a few seconds. "Wally West you get your ass outta that car and you come and hug me too!"

"Caught," Wally whispered. Kaldur gave him a sympathetic smile before he opened the passenger door.

"You are never allowed to leave again, you got it?" Zatanna told her.

"Got it." Raquel spotted Kaldur in an instant. "How do I look?" She asked Zee in a low tone.

"Hot as hell. The usual." Raquel adjusted the straps to her red tank top and ran her fingers through her short brunette hair.

"You're not doing all that prepping for me, are you?" Wally called.

"Oh, Wally," Raquel rolled her eyes and ran over to the two of them. "Kaldur. How've ya been?"

"Well Raquel, and you?"

"Same old same old. Missed everyone like _crazy. _How about we get together today? School doesn't start for another week. Just let me unpack and we can—"

"Apologies, but I have to spend some time in the pool today. Arthur will be most disappointed if I do not," Kaldur replied. Raquel's face fell.

"Well how about we go swimming then?" Zatanna suggested. "The lake's been calling my name all summer. You can meet Artemis!"

"Artemis?"

"She just moved here. You're gonna love her." Suddenly, the lake sounded like a great idea. It was unfortunate Artemis neglected to bring a swimsuit to the barbecue, so this could serve as an interesting opportunity for Wally.

"I'm in. Come on Kaldur. You can swim laps or some shit," Wally told him. Kaldur sighed.

"I suppose."

"_Yes!_" Raquel and Zatanna cheered at the same time.

"I'll call Artemis. Everyone meet at the lake in two hours. 'Kay?" Zee asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Last one in has to kiss Roy Harper!" Zatanna shouted as she cannonballed off the deck. Everyone else followed, shrieking at how cold the water was. It was Artemis who was last. She stood at the edge of the deck wearing a white _Queen _t-shirt that passed her naval and jean shorts. "Artemis, come on!"

"I don't know…maybe I'll just sit this one out guys."

"No way!" Dick hollered. While she was facing the other way, Wally climbed out of the lake and quietly snuck up behind her.

"Gotcha!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. Artemis screamed, kicking her legs wildly. "We're going in!"

"Wally! I'm gonna kill you!" She howled, flailing her arms. But before she could do that, Wally jumped in, his arms still around her. He got a mouth full of wet blonde hair as they sunk deeper. When the two of them surfaced, they were greeted by cheers. Except for Megan. It took Wally a second to realize his arms were still around Artemis. Giving Megan a nervous grin, he unlatched. "You're lucky I had my bathing suit on underneath!" Artemis yelled, as she slipped her shirt off. Wally tried his hardest not to let his jaw drop. Artemis wore a strapless bright green bikini top that…well…_complimented _her nicely. Her eyes stared right into Wally's as she reached down and tore off her shorts. When she was done, she flung both articles of clothing back at the shore. "Count me in!" Artemis suddenly called. It took Wally a moment to realize that everyone else had begun to organize a race across the lake.

"_Wally!_ What about you?" Barbara asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," He responded, still feeling a bit fuzzy.

"Take your positions!" Dick shouted, striking a feminine pose back on the land, waving something in the air.

"That's my top, Dick!" Artemis yelled.

"I'll cherish it forever." Wally rolled his eyes as he took his spot next to Conner. "On your marks…get set…go!" Everyone took off. "We've got Kaldur'ahm taking the lead with Wally West close behind! Artemis Crock and Conner Kent are fighting for that third place spot! Megan Morse looking good in fourth. Barbara Gordon, Zatanna Zatara, and Raquel Ervin are seemingly _walking_ in the water. Good effort ladies, good effort." The race didn't last long, considering it was nearly impossible for someone without training in swimming to reach the other side. Wally stopped about halfway while Artemis passed him for at least three more feet. Megan stopped right where Wally was and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Conner almost reached the other side, but stopped about five feet away.

"How about we play a new game?" Raquel asked. "We lay on the shore and sunbathe and watch Kal swim." Zatanna whooped in agreement.

"Yeah yeah," Wally quipped. "And after that how about the ladies put on a little fashion show for us, huh?" He winked in Megan's direction.

"Wally don't be gross," Megan responded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry babe," He called. They ended up going with Raquel's idea. Barbara and Raquel spread out their beach towels while Zatanna and Artemis played volleyball back and forth in the water with a beach ball. Conner continued to race Kaldur, he was the only one who was any competition. Wally laid his head on Megan's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"This is so nice," She murmured. "So peaceful. I'm just not ready to go back into the stressful load school brings. And that means less time with you."

"Hey, now. We made it work last year, you know?"

"I know. But this year already seems different."

"How so?" Wally asked, his mind racing to Artemis.

"You know." The two sat in silence were a while. Part of Wally wanted to just end it now. He Megan had a good run, and the last thing he needed was to end up hurting her. He without a doubt cared for her. Megan was still beautiful and wonderful in his eyes, but things change. But as Wally caught a glimpse of Artemis whistling obnoxiously at Conner and Kaldur, he wasn't sure he was ready for _that _much change. She always seemed so arrogant, like she owned the place. Take her first day here for example. She pulled right up and left her car in the middle of the road. Not only that, she just _had _to make some sort of sexual comment about almost every guy here. Wally knew that he was to blame for that too, but that was beside the matter. He had Megan. Sweet, innocent Megan. She put others before herself and was devoted to Wally. That's exactly what he needed right now. But now Artemis was becoming closer to all his friends. This only made it more difficult for him to fend off his confusing attraction.

"Listen Megs," He sat up, cupping her face in his hands gently. "Summers not over yet. And as for us," Wally leaned in and kissed her softly and passionately. "You're my girlfriend. Don't forget that." Megan smiled at him. But he was confident it wasn't his imagination when he caught her gaze shifting towards Conner ever few seconds.

* * *

_Okay please forgive me for the Cheesy Pick Up Line contest. None of those are mine, either. I'm not that creative. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
